Recently, with increasing demand for small, high power light emitting elements, there is increasing need for a large flip chip type light emitting element having good heat dissipation efficiency. A flip chip type light emitting element includes an electrode directly bonded to a secondary substrate and does not employ a wire for supplying external power to the flip chip type light emitting element, thereby providing much better heat dissipation efficiency than a horizontal light emitting element. Therefore, the flip chip type light emitting element allows effective heat transfer towards the secondary substrate upon application of high density current thereto and thus can be suitably used as a high power light source.
Furthermore, in order to achieve size reduction and high output of a light emitting element, there is increasing demand for a chip scale package that uses a light emitting element as a package by omitting a process of packaging the light emitting element in a separate housing. Particularly, since the electrode of the flip chip type light emitting element can act as a lead of the package, the flip chip type emitting device can be advantageously applied to such a chip scale package.
Generally, a white light source employing a light emitting diode uses phosphors that convert wavelengths of light emitted from the light emitting diode.